


Universes Altered Are Made of Gold

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of tiny drabbles from my tumblr account where people have given me AUs to write. If you'd like, you have the opportunity to suggest drabbles for me to turn into full-fledged oneshots and/or fics of their own. Characters, pairings, and warnings are listed before each chapter, as well as the drabble request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Firo & Czeslaw, "Delinquents"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Firo and Czeslaw  
> Universe: Delinquents [not organized crime]

The life of crime was a tough one, as ten-year-old Czeslaw Meyer was discovering, lying face flat on the asphalt as he cried. Beaten and torn up by much larger and older thugs, he’d been left there to cry his little heart out as the thugs took what little items of value he had. They even took the ornate, beautiful silver locket that his mother had given him before she died.

Feeling as though he’d lost his family all over again, Czeslaw was considering not even bothering to get up—that was, until something was dangled in front of him, held by a small, slightly tanned hand.

"Does this belong to ya’, kid? I heard some thugs braggin’ about how they stole it from some little kid, an’ you’re the only one around."

That was the day when Czeslaw met 14-year-old, streetwise, New-York-City-hearted Firo Prochainezo, and from then on, he knew that his life would never be the same.


	2. LaddHuey, "Supernatural"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ladd & Huey  
> Universe: Supernatural

“Tell me, Ladd Russo, is this  _really_  a wish that you would want to trade your soul for?” As an older and seasoned demon, Huey Laforet had seen many humans simply throw away their souls for useless, one-time wishes, but this was an entirely different case. This was a wish that, if Huey wasn’t careful, could end up with him having to go hungry for a very long time.

“Yeah,” the man answered, a crooked smile appearing on his lips. Shoving his hands into his pockets, Ladd rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. “I want to kill every person on this earth who thinks that they’ll never die. Someone’s gotta teach those bastards a lesson, and I want it to be me.”

Huey’s breath caught in surprise; it had been a long time since he had seen a human with such conviction. Even so, he couldn’t spend time thinking about it. If Ladd was sure, it was Huey’s duty to fulfill the contract.

“Very well then. Now, close your eyes—this will hurt.”


	3. Isaac & Miria, "College"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Isaac & Miria  
> Universe: College

Everyone had definitely thought that performing arts was within Isaac and Miria’s range of expertise, but no one expected them to actually be  _good_  at it.

Miria had the voice of an angel, and Isaac could play any instrument you put in front of him, even if he’d never even heard of it before. When they played together, which was almost always, it was the closest thing to being inhuman that anyone there had ever witnessed.

Their classmates supposed that what they lacked in intellect, they made up for in talent.


	4. LuckDallas, "Monarchy"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Luck and Dallas  
> Universe: Monarchy/Imperialism

_The Coyote Prince._

For the longest time, Luck had searched for this man, this person who, until now, had only existed as an abstract concept to him. The Coyote Prince, a person who was supposedly only called this because of a nickname, when in reality, the blood of royals coursed through his veins. The only surviving son of the Coyote Queen, a woman who shattered the boundary between human and animal.

The man he once knew as Dallas Genoard, Prince of nothing but trash, was now standing before him, glittering in gold, silver, precious jewels, and fur, with “THE COYOTE PRINCE” engraved in capital letters on the silver collar around his neck.

"So, you wanna try drowning me again, Gandor?"


	5. Ronnie & Elmer "Office"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ronnie Sukiart & Elmer C. Albatross  
> Universe: Office

There was only one message in Elmer’s inbox that morning, addressed “A Final Warning”, sent by none other than Ronnie Sukiart himself. The blond man couldn’t suppress a giggle as he read the simple message;

_If you bother me one more time about “smiling”, I’m going to print out every smiley face clipart I can find on the internet and tape them all over your desk._

Needless to say, the next day, Ronnie kept his promise.


End file.
